


Wedded Bliss

by Chick4Chick2



Series: Sandor & Elisabeth [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Napoleonic Wars, F/M, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick4Chick2/pseuds/Chick4Chick2
Summary: Sandor and Elisabeth's wedding night continued.





	Wedded Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts).



> Hello again, my dearie. Here's your gift for January! Hope you like. 
> 
> And for anyone else reading, hope you'll enjoy the consummation.

 

Sandor had left her feeling weak…boneless with the efforts of his tongue. He was surprisingly tender but skilled. She’d never experienced such a thing and for a time she laid there floating.

But then it occurred to Elisabeth that they still needed to consummate this marriage. She was eager for more. Butterflies danced in her stomach and a smirk crept across her face as she rolled over to her side where he’d laid down beside her, apparently content to just watch her.

“I’m ready,” she said.

Before the words were fully out of her mouth, he surged forward, claiming her mouth so forcefully that it shocked her. She pulled back with a laugh. His eyes were dark with lust. It might have frightened her if she hadn’t trusted him so implicitly.

“Eager, are we?”

“Aye, eager for you, wife.”

After a while, his lips left hers and travelled down her jaw and throat. His hands seemed to be everywhere. His body was humming. He was almost growling…like a hound. She liked it. She liked his forcefulness. But she also liked to tease a bit.

"Husband"! she cried. “Have pity on your wife’s chaste ways.”

He seemed to have gone deaf though. He tore of his unmentionables and his hard and massive manhood jutted out. Elisabeth subconsciously licked her lips even as she worried if a cock that huge would hurt.

He pulled her gown completely off and started nipping and sucking at her throat. She gripped his hair and started stroking his face, beard and lips with featherlight touches. Sandor's eyes fluttered closed and he took in a shaky breath as he leant into her touch as if this was the most sensual thing he’d ever known.

Leaning into her slowly, Sandor's lips met hers again but this time it was softer, deeper and more meaningful.

“I love you, my girl,” he said.

“I love you, too.”

She chased his lips in a daze. He rolled on top of her and then laved one nipple with his tongue, hot and hungry, while his hand teased and tweaked the other, causing them to coil up tight and making her ache through her loins.

"Sandor!....Oui....I want you! I need you to take me.... Ahh....Don't be gentle with me…Yes!”

His hand dipped downward and played between her legs where his mouth had just been. It didn’t take much between that and the attention being paid to her breasts to have her coming again.

“Mon Dieu!”

She barely had time to ride the aftershock trembles of her peak when Sandor stood.

"Get ready, Little Dove," he said, his raspy voice thick with urgency.

Elisabeth laid back and spread her legs as he scrambled up on his knees between them. One powerful hand cupped her arse while the other reached down to roughly grasp behind one of her knees, bringing it round his waist. Elisabeth gasped when he reached back to center his cock and guided himself inside in one flowing movement.

It didn’t hurt like she feared. It might have been difficult if she’d been a maid but they seemed to fit perfectly. She tilted her hips and took him in further. They both groaned with pleasure.

He stroked her sensitive nub as he began thrusting, his dark eyes watching her face as she writhed and cried out his name. She could feel her slickness as he moved within her.

"This is mine," he said with authority.

She nodded. She could not form words. He filled her so completely. She could only moan in response as he began alternating dipping his fingers between them, spreading her wetness along her nub while thrusting, in and out.

Bracing his free hand on the bed next to her waist, he leant down over her. "This. Is. Mine," he rasped again.

"Yes" she cried out softly.

He moved faster and his fingers didn’t cease their attentions to her bud. She was close to another blissful fall.

"Fucking hell, Elisabeth! You feel so good! So tight!"

She cried out his name then, unaware of anything for several moments as his hips never stopped pumping.

She glanced up at him just as he stilled, his eyes closed and lips slack.

“Don’t stop, husband,” she urged.

He leant back over her, bracing himself on either side of her waist and began pounding into her with a force that made Elisabeth scream in ecstasy.

Good God, he was a sight as he came, broad shoulders propped up by strong arms either side of her, his dark eyes boring into her, watching her every gasp, lip bite, eye flutter and jolt forward from his hard thrusts.

They both watched each other for a while with matching lusty eyes and slack panting mouths. The bed creaking rhythmically beneath them. In the end it was the maintained eye contact that sparked the familiar build of another peak. She closed her eyes to focus on his thrusts filling her deeply and felt Sandor lower himself down so his mouth was just behind her ear, his breath was hot on the back of her neck.

"Come for me again, Little Dove. I want to watch you come". His words prickled on her skin and set off her release.

"Oh, Sandor!” she sobbed. Her body seizing and her cunny fluttering with intense pulsating satisfaction.

She opened her eyes in time to see him reach his peak with much grunting and growling. He kept his eyes on her flushed face until he seemingly couldn't take it any longer. He shut them tightly right before he practically roared, throwing his head back in a final thrust, his seed pulsing deep within her.

Sandor collapsed over her, his forehead resting against hers. He was panting for a while before she heard him whisper, "I love you."

“I love you, Sandor. And I am fully your wife now, from now until the end of our days.”

“Aye, wife…you are mine and I am yours. Blissfully wedded and bedded at last until the end of our days.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you want for February! It's your b-day month after all ;)


End file.
